My Paranoid, Psycho Girlfriend
by WeirdyTheFangirl
Summary: Sometimes Rima get's over dramatic. Sometimes she throws things at her boyfriend. "Stop being stupid, you know I only like Saaya as a friend!"..."Oh so now I'm stupid?" -So she throws her phone.- "Was that your phone?"..."Yes, as a matter of fact, it was. Did it hit you?"..."No, as a matter of fact, it didn't... Not. A. Scratch." -So she throws a plate.-


Because sitting in a coffee shop, listing to your best friend blab on about her boyfriend, is definitely not fun. Because there just happened to be a 'Socials in Tokyo' magazine on my seat when we walked in, and if I heard how soft his hair was one more time, I'd go insane.

"Oh my goodness, Rima. You had to see him when he—"

"Amu." I deadpanned.

"Hm? What's wrong?" She averted her gaze from what she was staring at in the distance to look at me across the table.

"You have been talking about Ikuto for the past…" I checked my watch before continuing to speak in a slow voice, "35 _freaking_ minutes. Come on, I thought you needed help in Nutrition. Aren't you majoring in Cuisine?"

"Uh hem! She's also majoring in the art of Theatrics!" Miki appeared and pointed right at my nose. Amu sweat dropped.

"Uh Miki—,"

"No way! She's majoring in Physical Education!" Ran bumped Miki aside so that she was floating directly in front of me.

"That isn't even—," Amu tried to cut in again, but Miki and Ran were having one of their routine arguments while Su and Dia played some sort of hand-shake game. I rolled my eyes before looking back down at my magazine, 'Socials in Tokyo'. I flipped threw the pages with a blank expression, wondering how Ikuto even got into the same college as Amu, Yaya, Kukai, Nagihiko and I. I stopped to look at the 'Social Clothing Affairs' page. A white blouse that was cut from shoulder to shoulder caught my attention. It was tucked into a mid thigh length, pale purple skirt with a black belt around the torso. The black heels that went with it were to die for. I glanced around the coffee shop to make sure no one was watching me before I swiftly ripped the page out. It was late winter, early spring, starting to rain a lot, so I was wearing a black, sparkly sweater with maroon skinny jeans, tucked into high heel black boots. I hastily folded up the page and slipped it into my purse. I flipped the page, starting to take an interest in the magazine, and read the next article that came up.

**Relationship Issues**_  
By: Yui Michigawa_

_What is a girl to do when she and her partner have an argument that is left unresolved? It is healthy to sort out the various aspects of the fight, and to compromise so the same issues don't reoccur in future debates. We interviewed Hitaro Mayabi, 'Social in Tokyo's editor and 23 year wife of Hitaro Ditashi, CEO of 'Genes Manufacturing'. When asked how she handles problems with her high class husband, she answers honestly, "[Ditashi], it seems, sometimes forgets that I came from a poor family in Singapore. When he does remember, it comes to my attention that he thinks he's better than me! In order to sort out this problem, we sat down and talked it over…"_

I read on about how you should never leave a fight unresolved. When I was finished, I looked up to see that Amu and all of her Charas were arguing with the exception of Dia, who was trying to calm the four girls down.

"Ran, isn't it enough that I'm head cheerleader? And Miki, come on I'm 1st chair flute in the orchestra! Su, seriously, you get the most out of the situation; I'm majoring in Baking Culinary. Plus, I work at a Cake Decoration shop!" Amu grabbed her hair and swung her head around frantically, "Sweet lord almighty, I didn't notice until now how busy you guys make me! How have I not gone off the deep end already?" I flung my coat over my back, putting my arms through the sleeves. With one last look at Amu and her characters, I stood up.

"Amu, I'm pretty sure you _have _gone off the deep end." I chuckled at her, "But hey, I got to go. Nagihiko said he'd have dinner ready by now. Later!" I waved one last time before slipping out of the college café and walking into the College Courtyard. It was surrounded by different shops, including the Frozen Yogurt/Parfait shop Nagihiko and I work at, the Video Game store, the Electronics Store (which doubled as a CD purchasing shop) and plenty of other places to eat. Even a bakery, where Amu worked frosting and decorating baked goods.

I put on my ear muffs, the damp, cold air giving my goose bumps, and started walking across the street from the dorms.

Nagihiko and I had rented an apartment just off Campus. We dated in High School, Junior and Senior year, but broke up for a month during the summer after I found a girl, Saaya, kissing him. One night he showed up below my stupid window and sang this stupid song, 'Ice cream', and said that Saaya was drunk and _she_ kissed _him_, but he didn't kiss her back. Then he told me that he loved me for the first time. Then we… oh, a bird! How pretty… anyway… um… Where was I? Oh yes, so he got accepted into this big shot college, Harvard I think it was called, but he said he couldn't handle being entire countries away from me or our friends since he'd have to transfer to America. So, he easily got accepted into this party-hard college, where we have the _normal _Glory Days experience instead of hanging out at the library for fun. I never got drunk unless Nagihiko was there, since he isn't a drinker and he looks after me to make sure I don't get abducted or do something stupid. Thank god, because for some reason our professors are a little bit too keen on telling us college horror stories that make us not want to go out.

Then, there are the house parties that the seniors throw. The 'previous Juniors' all do this thing at the beginning of the year where they go and rent out all the duplexes that surround Campus and they basically just throw parties throughout the entire weekend as Seniors. They are fun, and Kukai usually helps throw them, but those people got WASTED. I mean, I barely even got _drunk, _but these people would go hard. Hence the term party-hard college. You can blame them for the title bestowed upon this gracious university.

Thankfully, since Nagihiko and I were sophomores along with Amu, we didn't have to live on campus like Yaya did. When we all go to the club, Kukai has to always look after her so she doesn't get drunk. But she always ends up getting a little buzzed from… well, she doesn't drink alcohol, so we all assume it is candy that gets her bouncy and dizzy. Yaya always video chats her best friend, that nerd Kairi who actually did end up going to America on a Mechanical Engineer scholarship… I think he got into MIT or something…

"Nagihiko?" I called into the house as I set my black jacket on coat rack. Nagihiko's head popped out of the kitchen door and he smiled at me. The house smelled like heaven. Because in my head, heaven is basically food. So what I'm trying to say is that the house smelled like food. You get it? Good.

"Hey hon," he said as his head dove into the kitchen again. I could see his elbow bobbing in and out of site, like he was stirring something. I sat on the couch and took my boots off. I leaned back for awhile and closed my eyes as the smell of foods I couldn't quite identify filled my nostrils and the warmth of the house covered me.

"Ri-ma?" Nagihiko's cheerful voice rang into my thoughts. I sighed and sat up, putting my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands.

"Yeees?" I asked back cheekily.

"I need your help with the dessert," he said. I perked up at the sound of that. I wondered if he was making my favorite dessert tonight. I dashed to the kitchen and saw that he was! I smiled and probably looked like a rabid dog as I scanned over all of the food he was cooking. Not once did it even cross my mind to ask why he was cooking the extravagant feast.

"Could you mix the filling?" He asked politely. My smile dropped; he knew that I was terrible at whipping the filling! A rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, Nagihiko?" I asked him. He turned his head to me and chuckled as he stirred something in a pot. It was quite amusing to see him in the white and pink apron that Amu got him for Christmas, but he's worn it so much that it only made me smile when I saw him in it.

"Yes, Rima! I believe in you!" He said in mock inspiration. I smiled a little and turned to the bowl and whisk. I remember the last time Nagihiko and I had made the dessert together was when we were 'rivals'. I tried to summon the memory of how he taught me to stir it, but that was 8 years ago! I tilted the bowl and stirred it quickly. I stuck my tongue out a little in concentration and furrowed my eyebrows; a habit of mine that I'd gotten since I started high school. I saw Nagihiko glace at me as he busted out laughing.

"Some things never change, eh?" He chuckled as he turned down the heat on the oven and walked over to me. He stood behind me and clamped his delicate, soft hand over mine as he helped me stir.

"Dé jà vu, huh?" I mumbled, causing him to laugh. He lifted our hands to show the newly whipped cream.

"See, Rima-chan?" He asked. I turned to him, my back against the counter as he stood in front of me. I smirked as I stared at him.

"Since when do you call me Rima-_chan _anymore?" I quirked an eyebrow. He stepped closer and put his arms around my waist.

"Just trying to relive the memory," he said as he put his forehead against mine. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Okay _purpleheaded idiot, _but I'm pretty sure you didn't hold me like this when we were 12," I pointed out as I stared up at his eyes. He had to bend down slightly to put his forehead against mine. His hair draped over the side of our faces and mixed with my blonde hair, creating a purple-blonde flurry.

"Good point. And I'm pretty sure I never kissed you when we were 12, either," he said as he pulled my waist closer to him, making me giggle.

"Ah, yes. Except for that once time in truth or dare. That was terrible," I said in fake disappointment. He laughed again.

"Whatever. I've improved, right?" He asked. He leaned in a little further until we were kissing. We've kissed thousands, millions, of times. But he still never fails to give me butterflies when we kiss. After he pulled away, I looked off and tapped my chin, making it look like I was considering something.

"Meh… not really," I joked. He went back to the stove and began to stir again.

"You're one to talk," He laughed. I rolled my eyes, but I couldn't suppress the smile that crept into my lips.

* * *

_I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night,  
I threw my phone across the room at you,  
I was expecting some dramatic turn away,  
But you stayed._

"You idiot, you know she's like, in love with you!" Rima yelled at me. Apparently, Saaya had texted my phone when I went to the restroom, asking to go out for coffee. I would never oblige, obviously, but Rima was sort of a paranoid girlfriend at times (not very often at all).

"So that makes me an idiot? _She _texted _me, _okay?" I said, trying to keep my voice at an easy level, which is hard to do when you have a tiny little chibi devil screaming at you.

"Oh right, just like _she _kissed _you?_" she reciprocated sarcastically. I sighed, keeping the urge to roll my eyes at a minimum so that the argument wouldn't get out of hand. I leaned against the table, stopping from picking up the meal I made. We usually fought like this maybe once a month.

"Exactly like that!" I threw my hands in the air, "Stop being so over dramatic, she just wanted to get some coffee!"

Rima's eyes might as well have been torches. She starred hard at me from across the table; "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? You wanna go get coffee with that fiend?" she seethed in a quiet voice, which honestly made it scarier than if she was yelling. She mumbled something about calling Saaya, as her eyes narrowed, challenging me to say something back to her. I knew that look. She was going to start throwing things soon.

"R-Rima, you know I wouldn't want to have—Rima w-what are you doing?" I asked in a worried voice as Rima dug around in her purse. She wouldn't pull the pepper spray, would she? I back up a little, knowing that my 5 foot tall girlfriend could easily shoot my in the eye with a stream of chili flavored liquid.

"I am looking. For something. You idiot." She said calmly through gritted teeth. I stifled a laugh at how mad she was. She was so cute and small, but dangerous. And not in the hot way, either. "Why don't you go have coffee with you perfect girlfriend Saaya?" she snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"Knock it off! Stop being stupid, you know I only like Saaya as a friend!"

"Oh so now I'm stupid?" she screamed, losing all control she had a throwing a shiny black object that she'd conjured from her purse at me. My eyes went wide as I ducked, turning as I did so. I saw the item hit the wall with a CRACK and then fall to the ground with a dull thud. I looked at Rima with wide, maybe frightened, eyes as my voice went an octave higher than usual.

"Was that your phone!?" I squeaked. She brushed her hands together smugly.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it was. Did it hit you?" She asked with a sadistic smile. I stood up straight and smiled back at her with equal malice.

"_No, as a matter of fact, it didn't,"_ I said slyly, resisting the urge to slightly chuckle. I don't know why it was so funny when she got mad, "Not. A. Scratch." I smirked slowly, causing her hands to curl into fists. I almost immediately regretted my decision of words as she picked up a plate I had yet to clean up and hurled it at me. I quickly stepped to the side to dodge it, knowing that I'd better stop before she ended up throwing the entire apartment at me. There was an ear splitting crash as the plate broke.

"Rima," I said calmly. She looked at me with angry eyes as she cocked her to the side, daring me to go ahead, "Uh, why don't you just go to bed?" She relaxed a little, a look of shock playing on her face.

"But we didn't eat dessert yet." She whined. I sweat dropped at her; we got into a fight, and she expected us to go on as if nothing happened and eat dessert.

"I think you should—"

Rima's expression turned deadly again, "Don't tell me what to do! Geez, sometimes I wonder why I haven't broken up with your stupid purpleheaded-ness!" She shrieked as she turned around to our bedroom, marched in, and slammed the door shut. I sighed and went to the kitchen, opening the closet next to the sink and getting the vacuum and broom. I swept up the large shards of the porcelain plate and vacuumed the tiny leftovers. Afterwards, I went to the closet in the bathroom and grabbed a pillow and a blanket.

Tonight wouldn't be the night she saw the diamond ring I was hoping to present to her…

* * *

_This morning I said we should talk about,  
'Cause I read you should never leave a fight unresolved.  
That's when you came in wearing a football helmet,  
And said okay let's talk.  
And I said stay, stay, stay._

I expected him to get mad at me breaking the plate and throwing my phone across the room at him and leave, but he slept on the couch last night… I opened the blinds of the bedroom window to let the morning sun shine through.

I slowly walked out of the bedroom, looking through the doorway into the dining room to see Nagihiko laying out breakfast. I sighed and walked over to him shyly.

"Nagi…" I said in my cute, apologetic voice. He looked up from bending over the table. After noticing that it was me, my hands grasped together behind my back and my hair messy, he stood up and starred at me. We stood there for what seemed like an eternity until he held out his arms. I immediately ran into them as he hugged me tight. I buried my head in his chest as I hugged his torso, "Nagi-koi, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get paranoid or jealous or- or…." I trailed off. Paranoid and jealous were pretty much the only 2 words to describe the way I acted. Oh, well, there's also psychotic, insane, mental, inconsiderate, harsh, and berserk, but I wouldn't feel comfortable confessing that I was those things.

"Rima, it's okay." He said as he brushed his fingers gently through my hair, "Let's eat, then we have to go get groceries. Amu, Yaya, and Kukai are coming over tonight, kay?" He informed me as I lifted me head to look up at him. I gave him a quick peck and nodded happily. I loved how he always forgave my craziness. I loved how he understood that I had issues like that since my parents always fought. I basically just loved him a lot.

"Nagi, we should talk about the problem. I read in an article yesterday at the coffee shop that it's best to talk over the situation and compromise." I said scholastically, sounding intelligent.

"Okay, but… uh hem, let me go get something…" he detached from the hug and went into the wreck room across the hall from our bedroom. After a few second he came back in wearing a helmet, "Okay, so what do we need to talk about?"

I laughed a little at how he was basically mocking my loopiness, "I'm sorry that I got over dramatic… you can have coffee with who ever you want, whenever you want… And I'm sorry that I said I should break up with you… I honestly don't know what I would do without you… So thank you for not leaving me and my craziness. Thanks for staying…"

_I've been loving you for quite some time, time, time  
You think that it's funny when I'm mad, mad, mad.  
But I think that it's best if we both stay._

* * *

"No. Way." Amu said, quite flabbergasted. Yaya nodded her head fiercely, grinning like a psycho person. Yaya gave us the news that Kairi finally asked her out.

"Kairi said he likes Yaya, and now Yaya can't stop talking in 3rd person again!" Yaya yelled happily. That was unfortunate news, considering it took Yaya all of high school to stop talking like a toddler. We sat in the living room while Nagihiko and Kukai were in the kitchen, talking about god knows what.  
_break  
_Kukai looked at me with his mouth hanging open. I winced at his reaction, knowing that he probably thought I was committing suicide.

"You're gonna WHAT?" he screeched. I gave him a warning look and told him to be quiet.

"I said, I'm going to propose to Rima-koi," I said a little bit more cautiously. Kukai seemed utterly shocked, considering that I told him about the fight we'd had right before I told him I was asking Rima to marry me.

"W-wha—" Kukai looked dumbfounded. It was a similar reaction to when he found out the Nadeshiko he knew was actually me. But maybe more similar to when he actually met my sister, Nadeshiko, who's studied abroad in Europe since she was 6.

"You've never been very good at taking news, have you?" I chuckled. He scratched his head.

"Nuh-uh…" he mumbled. We stood there for a second, staring at each other. I furrowed my eyebrows as he still looked like I said I was going to ride a lion all the way to China and demand them to give me all of their pork fried rice. I mean honestly, he was just making me more nervous. Then the timer on oven went off and I smiled brightly.

"Casseroles done!" I beamed.

* * *

_You took the time to memorize me,  
My fears, my hopes and dreams.  
I just like hanging out with you  
All the time!_

"Okay, bye!" I yelled after them as they walked out the door. I quickly shut it, sighing out in relief that they were finally out of there. I don't know what they were on, but it had to be closely related to crack. Nagihiko walked over to the couch and fell back onto it, equally tired as I was.

"They must have been on something closely related crack." He mumbled as I sat down next to him. He threw an arm over my shoulder as I tucked my legs onto the couch and leaned on his chest.

"You read my mind," I smiled and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted, I nearly fell asleep right then and there. I heard Nagihiko's breathing calm down as he drifted to sleep, too. But suddenly we were jolted out of our little drowsy dream land as a beeper went up. Nagihiko's eyes shot open.

"Oh, the dessert's done!" He smiled energetically. He shot into the kitchen and brought back a plate of the desserts we'd made at Amu when we were only 12 and 'arch enemies'. I reached for one but Nagihiko grabbed my hand and guided towards another one, which looked more golden brown. I realized it had caramel drizzle on it. He remembered that I loved that almost as much a strawberry parfaits! I gave him a skeptical look before nibbling into it, taken aback when my teeth hit something solid. I turned my head slowly to look at Nagihiko, who was looking at me anxiously, almost egging me on to look and see what I bit. I slowly gazed back at the dessert before putting a finger in a drawing out a circular item. I licked off all the frosting and then stared to carefully inspect it. It was a ring. My heart sped up as I million thoughts ran through my mind. I felt my eyes widen significantly as I looked up a Nagihiko then back down at the ring. Suddenly, the TV turned on as I turned to see what it was. I felt the ring move out of my hand by some force as I turned back to see a sight that made me start to cry.

Nagihiko was down on one knee, looking up me with the TV remote in one hand and the diamond ring in another. He pressed the power button on the remote, turning off the TV, and set it down on the couch cushion he was positioned on just a second ago.

_All those times that you didn't leave  
It's been occurring to me:  
I'd like to hang out with for my whole life…  
Stay.  
And I'll be loving you for quite some time.  
No one else is gonna love me when I get mad, mad, mad._

"Oh my god." I whispered, "Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod," I repeated over and over again until Nagihiko started talking.

"Mashiro Rima, by hilarious, beautiful, charismatic, paranoid, psycho, perfect, girlfriend… will you do me the great honor of becoming Mrs. Fujisaki Nagihiko?" Nagihiko was as red as I'd ever seen him. In the one moment, every memory I'd ever shared with him flashed through my head. First meeting him, first slapping him, our first kiss, our first _voluntary _kiss, our confessions, our first time (yeah, I admit it!), us renting the apartment together, and now this memory is going in with those. Everything flashed through my mind as I jumped forward, wrapping my arms around Nagihiko's neck as I tackled him to the ground. I kissed him right on the mouth, and yes there was… um, maybe some tongue, but hey he asked me to basically be his girlfriend for the remainder of his life, which is like, 60 years! I pulled away, only to kiss him again. I did that multiple times before I screamed my answer.

"OH MY GOD, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU, YOU CROSS-DRESSING FREAK OF A PURPLEHEAD!"

_So I think that it's best if we both stay_


End file.
